


In the Spirit Realm Together Forever...

by MnstrFrc



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards (ToA)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Summary: Seen Wizards Tales of Arcadia yet? But this is a alternate ending.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Kudos: 9





	In the Spirit Realm Together Forever...

After the battle of Camelot, victory has won. Men and Trolls have defeated Gunmar and his army. Morgana is trapped. The Arcane fled like the cowards they are. But the battle was too great of a heavy lost. The Trollhunter Jim and Claire have died during battle Claire was stabbed by a Gumm-Gumm Troll, Jim was shattered by Gunmar. They sacrifice themselves to save Merlin, Douxie, Steve, and all the others.

Their bodies laying next to each other. Claire's dead body holding what's felt of the shattered Troll Jim's hand. But... a little purple spark zapped both of them. What came out of Claire's body and Jim shattered stone pieces are their souls.

Their souls are in a deep sleep. But their spirits are teleported beyond a different realm.

Everything is so black. Jim can hear was Claire's voice speaking to him.

Claire: Jim? Jim? Jim? Wake up!

Jim: Hmm? Wh-Claire? What happen? Did we died?

Claire: We did. But, somehow... look.

Jim: Wow. What is this place?

The troll hybrid and the witch see they are in a different realm, the Spirit Realm. They see so many rocks, temples, statues are floating.

Jim: Where are we?

Claire: I don't know. This isn't the Shadow Realm. I think... Jim!

Jim: What, Claire? What is it?

Claire: The onyx shard. It's gone!

Jim: What?

He see the shard that's impaled within his Amulet is gone completely. She jumped on him and gave him a nice hug, They also see a bright light shining at them.

Claire: Oh, no! Jim! Get back! You'll turn into stone by the sun!

Jim: What? I don't feel anything? I think it doesn't work on me.

Claire: (gasped) (chuckle) I'm so happy to see that.

She hug him tight. He gave a happy smile. They look around and see it's so peace and quiet. Claire decided to jump out of the floating stone.

Jim: CLAIRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Claire: It's okay, Jim! This place is almost like the Shadow Realm. But different.

Jim jumped and their both flying together. They hold each other hands while flying. They see it's a endless place. They both walk to this huge temple and see statues of different animals. They see a statue of a great and wise master turtle, others like a rhino, a chicken, a warthog, a crocodile, a gorilla. They also see this statue of a master panda called himself the Dragon Warrior. They also found some scrolls of these masters and students.

Jim: These words. It's all in... Chinese.

Claire: This panda calls himself the Dragon Warrior. He must've been a great hero.

Jim: You think we're in a different time?

Claire: Hard to tell. A different time with animals. But I can't teleport us back to the others.

Jim: Claire. We died. Merlin, Douxie, and the others have won the battle. It's over. We can't go back. We're in this place together.

Claire: (sniff) I thought I lost you during the battle at Killahead.

Jim: I thought so too, Claire.

He put his hands on her hands. There's tears coming down her eyes and his too. He put his left hand on her cheek, they both close their eyes. They both finally share their kiss and felt a wind blowing with cloud of peach blossoms. They both fly together and landed on a beautiful tree. They both sit down to enjoy looking the view. Claire can summon her magical Dove and Raven flying. Jim see she still got some magic in her. She can also summon the pies she brought including the basket. She was going to give Jim a pie, but he ate the basket again. He see she look down. So, Jim hold the pie and starting to eat it. Claire see he's not even spitting it out. She also eat her pie as well.

Jim: Huh. I thought I can't eat normal food again.

Claire: Looks like this realm allow you to do so.

Both: (laughing)

She lean next to Jim and he hold her closer to him.

Claire: Can we stay longer? Like forever, Jim?

Jim: This time we can stay like this. Forever.

Claire: I love you, Jim.

Jim: I love you too, Claire.

A happy ending where the troll hybrid Jim and the witch Claire are forever in the Spirit Realm. They'll never let each other go again.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YqUCGMYQ28


End file.
